


Where's Your Coffee Been?

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got asked to write this prompt:<br/><i>Person A works at a coffee shop and desperately tries to catch the attention of person b, who is a customer. Little does Person A know, Person B is majorly crushing on them but is way too shy to do anything about it. QUEUE PERSON A'S friends/colleagues creating all types of shenanigans to get these two idiots together.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Coffee Been?

**Author's Note:**

> Initial story idea based off [an ask](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/post/137039371927/so-i-have-a-prompt-for-you-person-a-works-at-a/).  
> Also includes two other prompts to fill in the silliness needs:  
> [This prompt](http://zora-does-stuff.tumblr.com/post/137281834905/imagine-your-otp/): _Person A and B are verbally fighting. B yells at A"Fine if you don’t like it then take what’s yours and LEAVE!“ A replies"I will!“Then they pick up B and carries them out the door with them._  
>  And one from [here](http://witty5sosurl.tumblr.com/post/110577301867/in-case-youre-ever-in-a-writing-shlump/): _i found your dog wondering the streets so i decided to come and return him AU_  
>  Enjoy!

It’s been a long shift for both Laura and Danny. It’s not even that it’s been boring–– the morning _and_ afternoon rush hours started early and ended late.

“I’m _dying_ ,” Laura whines.

“I know, I know. We can close early, though,” Danny says with a laugh. “In fact, I’ll start cleaning up now so we can get out of here sooner. Think you can girl it out up here by yourself?”

Laura sighs and nods.

Danny wipes up some tables and then heads to the back to check the inventory.

 

The front door opens and a girl dressed entirely in black walks in.

 _If this was a cartoon, she’d literally have a cloud over her head_ , Laura muses.

“Hello, welcome to Where’s Your Coffee Been,” Laura greets as brightly as she can, hoping to snap this girl out of her funk.

The girl freezes at Laura’s cheerful tone and seems to actually contemplate turning around and leaving the store. She sighs heavily and walks to the counter.

“It’s too early for this,” she groans.

Laura frowns. “It’s nine o’clock.”

“Exactly.”

“At night.”

“ _Exactly_.”

 

Laura lets out a huff and takes a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. “Anyway, what can I get you?”

“Something with less judgment,” she snaps.

“Sorry, that costs extra,” Laura retorts.

This seems to shock the girl a bit and she stares at Laura. “You’re feisty,” she comments.

“And you still haven’t told me what you want,” Laura says, offering a small smile.

She laughs. “Large coffee, black with sugar.”

Laura nods and grabs a cup and a marker. “Name?”

The girl looks around the store. “I’m the only one here.”

“ _Name_?” Laura repeats, smug.

 

“Hey, Carmilla,” Danny greets, wiping down the counter as Laura starts making the drink.

“Ah, there you are,” Carmilla says. “And here I was thinking I would be stuck dealing with this sassy little cupcake the whole time.”

“The sassy little cupcake has a name,” Laura grumbles. She holds out a cup. “And now you have your coffee.”

Carmilla cocks her head to the side with a smirk. “But I never gave you my name,” she notes, clearly checking out Laura's name tag.

“I kinda figured that when Danny called you ‘Carmilla,’ that it was your name. And I didn’t want to have to deal with you any more than I had to,” Laura replies.

Danny lets out a snicker and pats Laura on the head. “Down, Hollis,” she says, amused.

“She started it,” Laura mumbles.

 

“Anyway, you can go and wait in the library lobby. I’ll head over for this study session after I finish up here, okay?” Danny says to Carmilla.

She nods. “See you around, Lawrence.” Her eyes wander back over to Laura and she shoots her a wink. “Bye, cutie.”

Laura scowls at her until Carmilla leaves the store.

Danny looks down at her and chuckles when she sees that Laura’s scowl remains.

“What?” Laura grumps.

“ _You like her_ ,” Danny teases.

“I–– No, I don’t–– What a preposterous––” Laura stammers. “…Yeah.”

Danny laughs harder, going to change the lights to the dimmer setting. “I think she likes you, too.”

Laura’s eyes widen. “Really?” Before Danny can respond, Laura shakes her head. “Nah, she definitely hates me.”

Danny shrugs, but continues grinning.

 

* * *

 

Carmilla taps her pen on the desk. “Who had the notes from the second week of lecture?”

LaFontaine raises their hand and shuffles their notebook over.

“Whose turn is it to go to class next week?” Danny asks.

“Perry,” LaF answers, going back to their own laptop. “Oh, and she also wanted to know if Laura could cover her shift tomorrow.”

Carmilla perks up a bit and tries to hide it, but both Danny and LaF notice.

LaF raises an eyebrow. “Uhm, do you have a problem with Perry now, or something?”

Danny sniggers, making LaF all the more intrigued.

“ _Do tell,_ ” they say, shifting the chair closer to Carmilla, who glares at them.

 

“Carmilla came to the café right before closing and met Laura,” Danny explains. “They were getting their flirt on.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “We were not.”

“Oh, that’s cute, Karnstein,” LaF says with a chuckle.

She crosses her arms and tries to fix them with a glare. “It wasn’t _cute_. It wasn’t _anything_.”

Danny smiles at her. “I dunno, she’d be a great match for you, especially after Ell––”

Carmilla gives her a warning look to stop now and Danny holds her hands up in surrender.

“Fine, fine, we’ll drop it.” She looks at LaF. “Snack run?”

They nod and get up with Danny, leaving Carmilla behind.

 

“Such a shame,” LaF sighs as they walk away. “Laura’s like this actual ball of sunshine and Carmilla totally needs that. She just doesn’t know it yet.”

“And Laura’s the only one who could actually put up with Carmilla’s moody ass.” Danny grins at them. “I think they need a little push, don’t you?”

“Oh,” LaF says, a mischievous glint in their eye, “ _definitely_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Laura twiddles her thumbs. It’s a slow day in the café and she hears Danny sigh behind her.

“I’m gonna step out for a bit, okay?”

Laura nods, stilling zoning out. She vaguely registers Danny leaving and a couple minutes pass before the door opens again.

 

“Welcome to Where’s Your Coffee Been,” Laura says before she focuses on who the customer is.

“I dunno, where _has_ my coffee been?” Carmilla asks as she walks up to the counter.

Laura frowns at her. “In the inventory room in the back.”

Carmilla chuckles softly. “Points to you. Wasn’t expecting an answer.”

Laura smiles at her. “What can I get you?”

“An iPhone charger,” Carmilla replies.

“Uh, I think you’re very confused how this whole café thing works,” Laura replies.

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “Lola Perry, your coworker? I’m friends with her and she asked me to drop by to pick up the phone charger.”

“Ah.” Laura cocks her head to the side. “Uhm, can you wait until Danny comes back? I’m not supposed to leave the cash register.”

 

Carmilla sighs. “Do I have a choice?”

Laura’s smile wavers a bit but she shrugs. “So, you’re friends with Danny and Perry… do you know LaF?”

Carmilla nods, pulling out her phone and wordlessly scrolling.

“How do you know them?”

Carmilla lets out a long, annoyed exhale and pockets her phone before slowly looking at Laura. “Listen, creampuff. I’m here for a phone charger. Not to answer a bunch of questions.”

Laura visibly deflates. “Oh.”

Carmilla starts to pull her phone back out but Laura takes a step back from the counter.

 

“Well, there’s no one else here so I’ll just go see if I can find her charger in the break room,” Laura says flatly.

“What a rebel,” Carmilla says snidely.

Laura pouts and heads out before Carmilla sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

The truth was, she _did_ like Laura Hollis. She had a smile that lit up her whole face and it made Carmilla want to smile, too–– something she hadn’t done since Ell broke her heart a month ago. But she was still recovering and didn’t have the energy to start a relationship with someone else. So she was trying to cut it off before there was even a chance for one. That included being as closed off as possible.

 

Laura returns after a few minutes, her pout even bigger than before. “I don’t see it anywhere.”

“Wow, you’re just chock full of usefulness, aren’t you,” Carmilla remarks dryly.

Laura narrows her eyes at her in a glare. “Ha. Ha.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just tell her you totally stole her charger,” Carmilla says, turning to leave.

Laura scoffs. “So you’re just gonna waste a trip? Don’t you want a drink since you’re already here?”

Carmilla hesitates before shaking her head. “No. I’m fine.” She heads out of the café.

“Have a nice day!” Laura calls after her.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and tries to ignore the smile making its way onto her face.

 

~*~

 

“ _Well? Are they dating yet?_ ”

“Not yet, dude,” Danny replies.

She hears LaF and Perry groan on the other end of the phone call.

“ _I don’t understand. They’re perfect for each other,_ ” Perry sighs. “ _Oh, honey, can you hand me my phone charger?_ ”

LaF chuckles and there’s some rustling. “ _Okay, so simply sending Carmilla_ at _Laura with nothing else in mind isn’t gonna work._ ”

“ _Well, what else are we supposed to do? They’re going to get suspicious if we pull another stunt like saying I forgot my phone charger at work._ ”

Danny groans. “We need to make them talk outside of the café.”

“ _Uh, I have an idea,_ ” LaF says after a few seconds of silence. “ _But you guys aren’t gonna like it._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

“Pass the highlighter,” Carmilla says to Danny, who wordlessly hands it over.

“Damn, Perry takes so many notes when she goes for us that we might as well be reading the textbook,” LaF groans.

Rapid footsteps approach the table and they all glance up to see a disheveled Laura.

“ _Have you guys seen Natalie’s dog?_ ” she asks frantically.

LaF and Danny shake their heads.

“Crap,” Laura whines, her voice cracking. “ _Crap_.”

The two redheads glance at Carmilla, who’s still looking down at her notes, highlighter in hand. Her eyes slowly wander up to look at Laura.

“She’s gonna kill me,” Laura sobs, plopping into an empty chair.

“Where and when was the last time you saw it?” Danny asks.

Laura drops her head to the table with a _thump_ and groans. “I took her out to the yard to run around like I do every night. Then I saw a text from you guys so I went to respond, and when I looked up, she was gone.” She sits up, her eyes watery. “I’m so useless.”

“Hey, cut that out,” Carmilla says gently.

Laura blinks at her, surprised.

Carmilla clears her throat. “I just mean that you’re in the library, and your crying is disturbing everyone around us. Including me,” she says gruffly.

 

Danny and LaF share a look and roll their eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry,” Laura says, wiping her eyes with a sniffle. “Didn’t mean to barge in on you guys doing work. I’ll go and…” Laura’s voice cracks again. “…start printing out missing dog fliers.”

She gets up and leaves. LaF runs a hand through their hair and lets out a long exhale.

“Man, that was rough.” They look at Carmilla. “And the way you spoke to her was rougher.”

Carmilla shrugs, but the look of concern on her face gives her away. “Think she’ll be okay?” she asks quietly.

Danny nods. “She’s a tough little thing.”

The three return to their studying before Carmilla lets out a sigh.

 

“What’s the damn thing look like?” she asks, standing.

“Uhm, it’s a small white shih tzu,” Danny replies. “Why?”

Carmilla stands and packs up her things. “Because I’m not getting any studying down here and if I have to see her sad little fliers for a lost dog around campus, I’ll lose it.” She leaves with a huff.

“Who did she think she was fooling?” LaFontaine asks as Danny laughs.

 

~*~

 

“ _What’s up, Karnstein?_ ” Danny greets on the phone.

“I found it,” Carmilla replies disdainfully.

“ _Found…?_ ”

“That stupid dog,” Carmilla answers, getting impatient. “Where does Laura live?”

“ _Oh. 307 Cocoa Ave._ ”

Carmilla hangs up with a sigh, looking over at her canine acquaintance in the passenger seat.

It yips at her and she narrows her eyes at it. “Come on, pup. There’s a cute bawling girl looking for you.”

She starts driving and it barks.

“I know I called her cute. Because she is. And too bright and happy for someone like me.”

The dog whines and cocks its head to the side.

“Whatever,” Carmilla says with a sigh. “Ell broke up with me and maybe that’s what I deserve. Not to bring anyone else down.”

 

She pulls up in front of the house as she sees Laura leaving her house with a stack of papers cradled in her arms. Laura’s balancing the stack in one arm as she tries to lock the door, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head, getting out of her car. “What a waste of trees.”

Laura starts to fire back a response when she sees the dog in the passenger seat. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_.” She runs over to it and presses her face against the glass.

Carmilla tries to hide her smirk but fails. “See something you like?”

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you found her!” Laura squeals. She runs over and, before Carmilla can brace herself, Laura throws herself into a hug.

Carmilla freezes as she feels Laura’s energy crash into her.

 

Laura seems to realize the tension and immediately lets go, letting out a nervous giggle. “Sorry,” she says, blushing. “You’re just… a real life saver.”

“Yeah, well…” Carmilla opens the door and hands Laura the dog. “I didn’t want you to keep barging in on my study sessions.”

Laura stares at her for a moment before giving her a large smile. “Wanna come in?”

Carmilla looks at Laura’s house and shakes her head.

Laura pouts. “Well, I just don’t want you waiting outside while I get the reward…”

“I don’t want the reward,” Carmilla replies without thinking.

Laura cocks her head to the side, confused. “You don’t?”

“No…” Carmilla says slowly, stalling to find a way to regain her lost air of cool apathy. “My reward will be you leaving me alone,” she grumbles, getting back into her car.

 

The dog lets out a soft whine as the car pulls away and Laura kisses it on the head. “I know, I know. She’s mean and probably hates me but I can’t help but like her and think there’s more to her.”

It yips and licks Laura on the face.

“You’re right. I just gotta try harder.”

 

* * *

 

Laura huffs, waiting for Danny to answer the phone. Instead, it goes to voicemail. “Danny Law _rence_!” she squeaks, her voice raising an octave, “you have some nerve asking me to meet you in the liberal arts quad after class, only to not show up!––”

There’s a gentle strumming behind her on an acoustic guitar.

Laura tries to ignore it. “––I have to leave for my shift soon and I _so_ could’ve used this past half hour to relax instead of just standing here––”

The person starts singing and Laura cuts herself off.

“ _I took my love and I took it down_  
_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Till the landslide brought me down…_ ”

 

The voice is absolutely beautiful. It’s gravelly yet soothing and Laura hangs up mid-rant, curious as to whom the voice could possibly belong to. She turns and her mouth drops open when she sees who it is.

 _Carmilla_?

Laura blinks, convinced she’s hallucinating things. But nope–– Carmilla is sitting on the steps, strumming her guitar and singing, and both sound absolutely angelic. Laura’s mouth drops open as Carmilla’s eyes stay down on the ground while she sings to herself.

“ _Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_  
_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_ ”

 

Carmilla seems to finally realize that someone is lingering to watch her and looks up. Her eyes widen in horror.

“Uhm. Hi,” Laura says awkwardly.

Carmilla presses her lips together tightly.

“Y-You sound good,” Laura says, giggling nervously. “Like, _really_ good.”

Carmilla finally regains her composure and narrows her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was supposed to meet with Danny, but she seems to have stood me up,” Laura says.

Carmilla furrows her eyebrows together. “That’s odd. She’s usually pretty good about meeting people.”

“Uh huh,” Laura hums. She beams at her. “I meant it, y’know. You sound amazing.”

Carmilla gives Laura a small, shy smile. “Thanks.”

“Any other secrets I should know?” Laura teases.

“I’m way stronger than I look,” Carmilla offers with a wink.

Laura lets out a laugh and Carmilla almost melts from the sound.

She clears her throat and shifts uncomfortably. “So now that Clifford has stood you up, what are your plans?”

 

Laura frowns. “I have a shift at the café.”

Carmilla’s smile disappears. “Oh.”

“Wanna come with?” Laura asks, her voice as eager as ever.

Carmilla hesitates.

She wants to say yes. She _really_ does. But Laura definitely doesn’t like her, right? Laura’s this adorably sweet girl and she’s just too damaged and… too _shy_ to put herself out there again.

So she shakes her head. “Sorry, cupcake. Got other plans.”

Laura visibly deflates. “Okay. Well, see you around?”

Carmilla smiles a bit at the hopeful tone and nods. “Bye.”

 

~*~

 

LaF lets out a groan higher up on the steps, their face hidden by a book. “Carmilla just sent Laura away,” they say into the phone.

“ _Are you serious? First we lie about Perry’s phone charger. Then kidnap Natalie’s damn dog, and we literally shove it at Carmilla for her to find and give back to Laura. Now I ruin my reputation of always being on time… What’ll it take?_ ”

LaF sighs. “We have to get these idiots together.”

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Danny,” Laura says when rush hour starts slowing down. “Do you have Carmilla’s number?”

She looks surprised and blinks at Laura. “What?”

“I had an idea when I was hanging out with our manager the other night, but I don’t want to bring it up unless I have Carmilla’s approval.”

Danny is still in a state of shock as she reels off the number and watches Laura step into the back room to make a call. She hovers near the doorway.

“Hey, Carmilla! It’s Laura. Hollis. From, uhm, the café?”

Laura is cutely bouncing in place, which stops after a few seconds and she rolls her eyes.

“Well, how was I supposed to know you were sleeping at––” she checks the time “––7pm? I mean, what are you, a _vampire_?”

She bunches up her face at whatever the response is and shakes her fist at the ceiling.

“Argh! Forget it. I don’t know why I bothered trying to do something nice for you, you b-bi- _bad person_!” Laura hangs up and almost runs Danny over as she barges out of the inventory room.

 

“What is _wrong_ with her?” Laura demands, steam coming out of her ears. “She literally just called me a stupid child!”

Danny frowns. Maybe pairing happy little Laura with dark brooding Carmilla wasn’t the best idea.

Laura’s phone rings and she stares down at the screen, her mouth dropping open. “Seriously?” she answers it. “ _Seriously?_ What, did you have _more_ insults?”

 

After a few moments, her face softens. “Fine. Fine. Apology accepted.”

 _Apology_? Danny blinks. Carmilla Karnstein never apologizes to _anyone_. Especially when they wake her up. She once picked up her alarm clock and threw it at Danny’s head after she went to check on her when Carmilla missed an exam.

_Unless Laura’s not just anyone._

Danny grins widely, grabbing her phone to text LaF.

 

Laura blows out some air. “Look, I was thinking about how I heard you playing the other day. I don’t know if you know, but the café brings in people to perform every so often–– either play music or sing, or both. And one of our singers quit because ‘she wasn’t feeling like herself’ and left us in the lurch. So I was wondering if maybe you’d like to fill in? If you don’t want it to be a permanent thing it could just be temporary until we find someone else.”

 _Tsk, she’ll never go for that_ , Danny thinks with a sigh. _Laura’s wasting her breath_.

Laura’s eyes widen. “You _will_?” she squeals.

Danny feels confused. _Are we even talking about the same person? Maybe Laura called the wrong person?_

“Great! I’ll text you with the details!”

 

Laura hangs up, the biggest smile Danny’s ever seen spread across her face. “Carmilla’s gonna take Betty’s spot!”

“So I heard,” Danny says, trying not to seem overly invested.

Meanwhile, Laura does a little jig by herself.

Danny looks down at her phone and taps the send button. “ _Operation: Hollstein is ON._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

LaF smirks over at Danny from their seat with Perry, shooting her a wink.

Danny grins and taps Laura on the shoulder. “Mind getting Carmilla her complementary drink?”

Laura shakes her head and makes it, stepping around the counter from where Carmilla is packing up her guitar.

“Great first set,” Laura says, beaming and holding out the drink.

Carmilla stares at her. “What is that?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Laura walks closer and sits on a seat in the performing space next to where Carmilla’s placed her things. “You get a free drink every night you perform!”

Carmilla takes the drink and takes a sip. She raises her eyebrows with a small smile. “How’d you know what to get me?”

 

“I _did_ take your order, remember?” Laura scoffs.

“Yes. Once. A couple weeks ago,” Carmilla points out with a grin. “Do you have a habit of remembering every new customers’ drinks weeks after the fact, cutie?”

Laura giggles. “Nah, you’re just special.”

Carmilla smirks and takes another sip. “Oh, am I?”

“Yep.” Laura nods, rising from her seat to head back to the counter. “You may have everyone else fooled with whole ‘air of mystery’ with a side of ‘death is beautiful’ thing going on, but not me.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes but the smile remains.

 

Danny and LaF catch that and look at each other smugly.

  

* * *

 

 

“Laura wants to know if Perry still needs her to cover her shift tomorrow,” Carmilla says as LaF sits down with her and Danny.

LaF raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

Carmilla doesn’t look up from her notebook, but lets out an exasperated sigh. “I said, the tiny cupcake wants to know if Ginger Two still needs––”

“No, I got that,” LaF replies, sharing a confused look with Danny. “I meant, how did you know Laura wants to know this?”

Carmilla closes her eyes and opens them again in a glare. She picks up her phone and gestures at it. “Well, Nerd Ginger, there’s this fantastic technologically advanced device called a cell phone, and you can communicate with others through it!”

LaF rolls their eyes at the sarcasm.

“You text with Laura?” Danny clarifies.

 

Carmilla shrugs, taking a sip of her drink. “Yeah.”

Danny’s eyes widen. “That’s from our café! And Laura’s working solo today. Di––” Danny gasps. “Did you visit Laura at work?”

Carmilla’s eyes widen when she realizes she’s been caught. “I… _No_ … N–No,” she stammers. “I just… She said she was having a bad day and I…”

LaF playfully hits Carmilla. “You text with Laura _and_ you visited her at work to cheer her up! You _like_ her!”

“Do _not_!” Carmilla huffs.

“Dude, we’ve been friends for how long and you _never_ ever visit me at work unless you need coffee. And sometimes even then you ask me to _bring_ it to you,” Danny notes.

 

LaF and Danny stare at Carmilla until she finally throws her hands into the air. “Fine! Yes, okay! I like Laura.”

They cheer and do a high-five. “ _Finally_!” LaF yells. “It’s about time!”

Carmilla blinks at them. “What do you mean, ‘it’s about time?’ Have you guys been waiting for this to happen?”

“Uhm, Karnstein, it was obvious from the night you met her that there’s been something there. And she likes you back.”

Carmilla scoffs and rolls her eyes. “She does not.”

“She _does_!” Danny almost screams in Carmilla’s face. “She told me the first night you guys met. She was convinced you hate her.”

She takes a breath to try and calms herself down.

“I mean, Laura’s been trying to get your attention ever since. Do you really think she’d go and get just _anyone_ a job at the café? Or bring them their complementary drinks when most people have to come to the counter to get it? And she’s a notoriously bad texter. Have you had an issue with that?”

Carmilla shakes her head.

“Laura likes you. Now, what are you gonna do with this information?”

 

She runs a hand through her hair and sighs. “Okay. Okay, Laura likes me.” She stares at Danny and LaF with wide eyes and this is the most vulnerable they’ve ever seen her. “ _Why_?”

“‘Why,’ what?” LaF asks.

She swallows hard. “Why would she like me? I…” She takes a deep breath. “I’m this grumpy, pessimistic, cynical person who was a total bitch to her to push her away from me. And she’s just this wonderful ball of pure happiness who doesn’t need someone to bring darkness into her life.”

 

Danny and LaF share a look.

“What?” Carmilla asks.

LaF gestures at Danny to reply, so she sighs. “Look, Laura may seem like the epitome of sunshine. And she is–– she’s probably one of the most optimistic, genuinely good people I know. But…” Danny crosses her arms. “We’ve known Laura since middle school. And right before high school, she and her mom were in a car crash. A really bad one. Her mom died.”

Carmilla sucks in a breath.

“Yeah. And we kept expecting her to have this enormous breakdown, y’know? For her to feel like the world was ending and to lose that ability to smile.”

LaF lets out a small chuckle. “But Hollis never did. She just grieved, and then moved on and that was that.”

 

Danny gives Carmilla a small smile. “Look. I know Ell breaking up with you kinda ruined you. But ever since Laura got you that gig at the café, you’ve been smiling and laughing more. Plus you even went out of your way to find Natalie’s dog for her.” She pauses. “But she’ll never make the first move because that’s not something she does and she probably still thinks you hate her.”

 _And whose fault is that? Mine. Good going._ Carmilla shrugs. “I don’t know…”

“We’re not trying to force you into anything, Karnstein,” LaF says. “We’re just saying, you’d be good for each other. Laura won’t hurt you the way Ell did. Plus you’re a total sap when you want to be and you’d totally be great for her.”

Carmilla lets out a long exhale. “Maybe. _Maybe_ I’ll ask her out.”

Danny and LaF smile at each other. 

 

* * *

 

 

Carmilla strolls into the café, trying to maintain her composure. She makes a beeline for the counter, where Laura is alone. She doesn’t miss the fact that Perry, Danny, and LaFontaine are at a small table on the side. Suddenly she feels all eyes on her.

“Hey,” Laura greets brightly, immediately turning to start making her drink.

“I–– Hi–– uhm,” Carmilla says quietly.

Laura furrows her eyebrows together, but continues working with her back turned. “You okay, Carm? You’re usually _slightly_ more eloquent.”

“I don’t hate you,” Carmilla blurts out.

Laura puts the cup of coffee down and turns to face her, her face entirely bunched up in confusion. “Thanks? I think?” She starts adding the sugar and places it on the counter with a smile. “I don’t hate you either.”

 

Carmilla feels like quietly shrinking and then hopping into the blender. “That’s not what I meant to say,” she mumbles.

“Oh, so you _do_ hate me,” Laura teases.

Carmilla shakes her head, willing herself to stop talking for a moment in order to prevent further damage from happening.

 

LaFontaine facepalms. “I can’t watch this anymore,” they sigh, standing and starting to head over.

“Don’t you dare,” Perry scolds, grabbing their wrist and tugging them down. “We’ve laid the groundwork. It’s up to them, now.”

 

“Carm, what’s the matter?” Laura finally asks sweetly.

Carmilla takes a deep breath but can’t get the words to come out.

“Are you sick?”

Carmilla shakes her head.

“Did you get a bad grade on that paper you were worried about?”

Another head shake.

“Did your mom call you and ruin your day again?”

Another.

“Then _what_ is it?” Laura asks, getting desperate.

“ _You_!” Carmilla blurts out.

 

Laura looks taken aback.

Danny lets her head drop to the table with a _thud_ and an aggravated groan.

“ _Me_?” Laura squeaks. “What did I do?”

Carmilla’s eyes widen. _Quick, Karnstein, fix this. Now._

“You–– with the–– the gig and the drinks and–– the texting…” _You’re NOT fixing this. Abort! Abort!!_

Laura looks ready to cry. “What is that supposed to mean? I told you that you didn’t have to take the job permanently! And with the drinks well–– they’re just a perk… And if I was annoying you with the texting, you could’ve just _said so_.” Laura’s voice is cracking and Carmilla is looking increasingly flustered.

 

“Oh, no!” Perry cries out from across the café. “I spilled my drink all over the floor!”

Laura sniffles and grabs a mop, walking around the counter and not making eye contact with Carmilla.

The redheaded trio shares uneasy looks as Perry shrugs about her panicked idea to give Laura and Carmilla’s conversation a reprieve.

 

Laura puts the wet floor sign near the spill and starts to head back around the counter.

“That’s not what I meant either,” Carmilla says softly.

Laura shakes her head at her. “Whatever, Carmilla. Just take the damn drink and go, okay?”

“I didn’t come here for that drink,” Carmilla replies.

Laura stares at her, befuddled. “You wanted a different drink?”

Carmilla sighs. “No, I don’t want another drink. I don’t like anything other than black coffee.”

Laura bunches up her face. “Fine, then take what you want and _leave_!”

Carmilla narrows her eyes and before she can think, she walks around the counter and slings Laura over her shoulder, heading for the door.

“What the heck are you _doing_?” Laura hollers.

“I’m taking what I want and leaving,” Carmilla replies, turning to look at Laura.

 

She finally puts Laura down outside. Without the eyes of their friends on them, Carmilla feels like she can finally think and breathe.  
“What was all of this about?” Laura demands.

“D-Do you like me?” Carmilla asks.

Laura’s mouth drops open. “You’re just figuring that out _now_ , you dumb-dumb?” She throws her hands into the air in frustration. “ _Duh_ , yeah.”

Carmilla chuckles softly at Laura’s antics. “Will you go out with me?”

Laura blinks at her.

“What I meant in there was that all the stuff you did–– getting me the job, coming over after my set every night to give me my drink, texting me throughout the day–– I… I tried to not like you, because I come with so much baggage, but all of those things you did made it too hard not to.”

 

Laura huffs. “Then why didn’t you just _say_ so?”

“I don’t know,” Carmilla says with a frown. “I think it’s that café. I couldn’t think in there.”

“So… you came in, insulted me, and then picked me up and dragged me out into the cold to ask me out?” Laura asks, her anger finally going away as a small smile emerges.

Carmilla bites her lip and nods sheepishly.

“If I say ‘yes,’ will you let me go back into the warm café?” Laura asks.

Carmilla pouts. “Uhm…”

“I’m teasing, silly,” Laura says with a laugh. “Yes, Carmilla, I would love to go out with you.”

Carmilla looks shocked, as if she was expecting a rejection.

Laura grins and pulls Carmilla in for a hug. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

Carmilla returns the hug. “It’s me who should be thanking you,” she whispers.

 

Laura giggles and pulls back. “Let’s go back in, and we can figure out gratefulness later?”

Carmilla nods, smiling.

They walk in and find a table of friends looking at them expectantly.

“Sh-She said yes,” Carmilla announces gently.

Danny, LaFontaine, and Perry stand and applaud, cheering.

Carmilla starts to blush, but feels Laura grab her hand and watches as Laura does a dramatic bow. She gestures for Carmilla to do the same, and she does, empowered by the tiny dork holding her hand.

“It’s about damn time!” LaF yells out, causing everyone to laugh. “You won’t believe the stunts we pulled to get you two to spend more time together.”

 

Laura giggles and heads back to her spot behind the counter. Carmilla follows her and grabs her coffee before settling into a seat with the others.

“Wait a minute,” Laura says with a gasp.

Danny chuckles, already anticipating Laura’s question.

“Did you guys _steal_ Natalie’s dog?”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't like coffeeshop AU's, but your wish is my command :P  
> Hope I did it justice, anon!  
> The song Carmilla sings is Fleetwood Mac's "Landslide"


End file.
